


Hartmon Alpha and Omega

by arrowsshootyouforwards



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Cisco, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Hartley, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsshootyouforwards/pseuds/arrowsshootyouforwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley goes into heat after forgetting to get a refill on his heat suppressors. Cisco helps him through it while furthering their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hartmon Alpha and Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This was Beta read by my lovely friend eddiethallen on Tumblr. Thank you Maggie :)

 

The scent hit Cisco the minute the doors to the lab slid open, making his mouth water as his subconscious inhaled the scent greedily. He saw his boyfriend working at the workbench, blissfully unaware of what he was doing to him. He closed the door quickly before anyone else picked up on the sweet scent. "Hartley," he said through his teeth, his back against the wall and his eyes dark with lust.

Hartley Rathaway, an Omega, had always kept the fact he was an Omega a closely guarded secret. Mainly from his father through his teens. His mother had and to this day still aided him in hiding it by paying for his monthly supply of Heat Suppressors, which functioned not unlike a Pill or Contraceptive implant that women could have to stop pregnancy or periods. They prevented him from going into Heat, keeping him safe from his father's judgemental ways. Unfortunately for Hartley, his coming out had been all it took for his father to care whether he was an Alpha or and Omega, even a Beta would have done but he'd beaten the truth from his son and allowed him the monthly prescription to prevent any _"demon spawn"_ he could produce from being created.

He looked up from his work, hearing his name and turned, seeing his boyfriend against the wall he understood. He was late taking his suppressor today. "Sorry," he said opening the draw hurriedly, if he took it now he could hide in the lab for an hour while the pheromones subsided then it would be like nothing had ever happened. One slight draw-back however... "Fuck," he cursed. "The bottle is empty," he explained. "I need to get home, before it gets worse, I forgot to pick up my next bottle. Cisco I need your help, please." He said sounding desperate and frightened.

Cisco nodded. Hartley was his boyfriend and though they hadn't claimed each other yet, they were getting very serious. It was his job to protect him at all costs from other un-claimed Alphas and even Batas that weren't as in control as he was. "Come on," he said breathing slowly to keep calm, reaching out to him as Hartley slipped on his jacket. He got him out of STAR Labs and into his car without incident and then to Hartley's apartment which he was in the process of moving out of, into Cisco's bigger one, but he figured he'd be better off. He made sure he got inside, "I'll be back soon, I'm gonna pick up your prescription, you should be able to take one tomorrow and get back on track."

"I can't the pharmacy is closed and by then it'll be too late. My mom had me on suppressors since the start, my first heat was my last Cisco. I'm gonna have to wait this one out, the whole way." He said breathing heavily as a wave of arousal washed over him.

"Hart that's dangerous. You're supposed to allow one every six months or you could cause serious damage." He said concerned.

"I can't afford the medication, if I don't take them my mom said she'd stop paying then I'd be screwed."

"OK, based on the length of time you're most likely gonna go through the whole thing. A week, do you have any food in?" He didn't let him answer, seeing his partner in this state hurt him, he looked in pain, which was killing Cisco.

"No," he groaned out, another wave of arousal passing through him, he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, his work trousers were getting unbearably tight.

"OK, I know what you like I'm gonna pick some stuff up and drop it off for you," he said, his gaze lingering on Hartley's face, the scent of the Omega dancing teasingly around his nostrils, playing with his senses.

"Thank you," Hartley managed, as Cisco left he locked the door as a precaution and stripped to his boxers, pulling on one of Cisco's older shirts he had left here when they first started to get serious. He dropped onto his bed, inhaling the lingering scent of Cisco, his fingers sliding under the waistband of his boxers.

Cisco drove slowly to the store, he wanted to give himself time to calm down fully before he went back into the apartment. Cisco knew he was in full control of his urges but Hartley had proved time and time again that he could be  _very_ persuasive. He picked foods that were easy to prepare and filling so Hartley wouldn't be without the nutrients his body would need during his heat. He also picked up extra lube, sensing that he would run out at some point. An average heat could last up to five days. Hartley hadn't had one in so long it could last longer. There was no recorded heat over seven days so he hoped Hartley would be okay.

He remained in the car for an extra fifteen minutes collecting his thoughts, before finally heading upstairs. He paused outside the apartment door, his gaze was drawn to his Alpha wrist mark which had been itching since the scent of Hartley's heat hit him back at the lab. Hartley had an Omega mark on his own wrist... He let himself in quietly, trying not to disturb Hartley as he put away the groceries. As he put away some of the last items he heard Hartley groaning out his name loudly and he felt himself grow instantly hard. He pressed his forehead against the cupboard, breathing through his mouth to avoid the assault of pheromones flooding the air. The bedroom door opened and his mouth began to water as he inhaled deeply through his nose.

"Hart," he gasped feeling Hartley's arms snake around him, "be careful." He moaned as Hartley's hands roamed freely under his t-shirt. He felt Hartley press his body against his, his hard cock trapped between them.

"Please Cisco," he purred into his ear, nibbling the lobe, pressing kissed down his throat, brushing back his hair. "I can't do this without your help," Cisco let out a groan as Hartley's fingers toyed with the button on his pants.

"I thought we were gonna wait for clai-"

"I have condoms and you have great self-control. Cisco I don't think I can do this without you."

Cisco turned to face his boyfriend, their pupils were blown, Hartley had removed his glasses and his hair was tousled. Cisco ran his fingers through it and pulled Hartley's lips to his, they both let out a groan. He was achingly hard and Hartley rolled his own hips against Cisco's to increase the friction. Cisco pulled back, almost deciding not to engage in his partner's heat.

"Please..." Hartley murmured, "I've cum three times since you left earlier and I don't feel even a bit sated. Babe, I need you so badly." He sucked a pulse point in Cisco's throat he knew was particularly sensitive, nipping at the skin.

Cisco inhaled deeply through his nose, letting his face fall forward to capture Hartley's lips again, pulling back to rest their foreheads together he nodded softly. Hartley tugged him by the hand to the bedroom of the small flat, where the scent was stronger, pheromones flooding the air. Cisco pushed Hartley gently to fall back onto the mattress, pulling his shirt over his head, crawling over the Omega, kissing him possessively, pressing their hips to the mattress. He pulled the old t-shirt over Hartley's head, reconnecting their lips instantly, he could feel Hartley attempting to raise his hips, seeking to brush them against his, so he ground down, Hartley throwing his head back against the pillows beneath him. "Cisco, please." He begged as the other man pulled back, lifting his hips to push Hartley's boxers off. Cisco knelt on the edge of the bed, looking over his Omega, Hartley pushed himself up, nudging Cisco to stand at the edge of the bed, popping the button and opening the fly of his pants, pushing them and his underwear over his hips. Cisco let out a shudder as the cool air hit his skin, Hartley unconsciously licked his lips at the Alpha's hard cock before him, pre-cum beading at the tip he raised his hand to grip the base as he tentatively brought it to his lips.

Cisco bit his lip as his cock was surrounded by the heat of his partner’s mouth, his fingers threading through and gripping at Hartley's roots, making the other moan around his cock. "Oh fuck," he muttered as Hartley swallowed around him, suddenly he pulled Hartley off of him and pushed him back against the mattress. "Condom."

"Top draw," Hartley said hoarsely, reaching for his own aching cock.

He watched as Cisco rolled the condom down his cock and kicked his pants from his ankles. He knelt before Hartley, coating two fingers in lube. Leaning over his body, he kissed Hartley gently and pressed his fingers into Hartley. They slid in with ease and he chuckled, hooking his fingers to brush the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Ah fuck," Hartley whimpered, he was achingly hard and close to his release. Hartley brought his hand to fist his cock in time with Cisco working his fingers in his ass until he came hard over his stomach.

Hartley dropped back onto the bed, still shuddering as Cisco stroked his prostate. It wouldn't take long for him to get hard again, during a heat the time it would normally take for recovery was cut to between a third and a fifth of the time. Cisco removed his fingers, earning a whine from the Omega as he moved to line himself up with Hartley's entrance when the Omega stilled him, moving to kneel so they were face to face.

"Cisco... I want you to claim me," he said pressing feather light kisses to his face and neck. "I love you, you're my Alpha and I want to be your Omega."

"I thought you wanted to wait."

"I did, but I've been thinking about it a lot lately. When I see the others, I want what they have, I want that for us."

"Are you sure," He asked, pulling Hartley back to look into his eyes to make sure it wasn't just the effects of the heat.

"I'm positive," he studied Hartley for a long moment before nodding, he pulled Hartley to him, connecting their lips in a deep, heated open mouth kiss.

He felt the Omega peel the condom from his member and his fist closed around him. Hartley was growing hard again, Cisco's hands ghosted over his sides to cup his ass, Hartley's hands gripped his shoulders as he was lifted and laid on the soft mattress below him. Cisco released his lips to rub lube along his length and he positioned himself over Hartley, placing the head of his cock at the Omega's entrance. Hartley hooked his legs around Cisco, lifting his hips encouragingly. Cisco looked into his Omega's eyes, searching for a hint of doubt before doing something they could not undo. Seeing nothing he lowered his lips to Hartley's in a slow, hot kiss as he pushed his hips forwards into the heat unlike nothing he'd ever experienced. It took his whole restraint not to start furiously snapping his hips into the intense heat, but he bit his lip and slowly inched inside his boyfriend. Hartley let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding as Cisco bottomed out, holding himself over Hartley who was grasping at the sheets beneath him. They had been intimate and had sex many times before this moment but never before had it felt so intense or intimate. He waited for Hartley's signal, not wanting to hurt him by moving before he was ready.

"Cisco, for the love of God move." He grunted out which was all the encouragement the Alpha required.

He swooped forwards once again capturing Hartley's sweet, kiss swollen lips, moving his hips in short, sharp thrusts into the immense heat surrounding his cock. He stopped briefly to shift slightly, changing his angle, aiming for the sweet spot within the Omega, who cried out in pleasure, "Oh fuck do that again," he cried his fingers digging into Cisco's back, his nails scratching the skin.

Cisco obliged him, snapping his hips in tight sequence, hitting the spot repeatedly, dropping his lips to Hartley's pale neck, sucking on a spot he knew would be above any collar Hartley could wear and sucked a mark he knew would be lasting and visible for all to see. Hartley was close to his release, Cisco could tell and he reached between them, stroking Hartley in time with his thrusts until Hartley fell over the edge, uttering a string of curse words, the clenching of his ass bringing Cisco to his own release deep inside his Omega.

Carefully he withdrew from Hartley, rolling onto his side, stroking the side of the Omega's face, they shared a smile and exchanged sweet kisses, tucking him into his side as Hartley nipped at him affectionately. When they were both breathing normally Cisco looked at his Omega, his eyes had changed colour, from unclaimed blue to the golden colour associated with freshly claimed Omega's. After the heat and the first month of being claimed they would match Cisco's deep chocolate colour. Hartley curled into his side, his Omega instincts submitting to the Alpha. He felt better, sated, satisfied. He was sure the heat would be over after the claiming, he felt Cisco interlace their fingers. They hissed as their marks began to sting, a new mark incorporating their individual designs was searing it's way onto their skins. Hartley was a claimed Omega, he was marked, he was happy.

Cisco moved first, tugging Hartley with him, taking a joint shower, taking care to clean them up and dressing them in comfortable clothing as Hartley drifted into much needed rest. Cisco held him while he slept and woke to prepare food around three AM.

Over the next day they made love several times, it wasn't rushed or heated like the claiming, it was slow, sweet and full of love. Their love. The pair lounged on the couch in the evening, Hartley feeling pleasantly sore and passed his intense state of heat. "So what happens next for us?" He asked as they waited for their dinner to oven cook.

"Well we're already in the process of moving you into my place, I think that you need easing back into normal heat cycles, maybe switch the suppressors you're on for the one that's more like the pill so we don't have kids just yet. Actually, where do you feel on that front?"

"Kids?" They'd never as of yet discussed having children. "I do want them, one day, but not yet. As for the pill, I could go with that." Women could become pregnant as they always had, dependant on their stage in the menstrual cycle but male Omegas could become with child only during heats which they experienced at intervals of between 2 and 4 months, it was different for every Omega. He paled slightly. "What do I tell my parents?"

"If you like I can have a word?"

"No, I don't want you to have to go through that, I'll just... I don't know, email them, it's probably the only way they'll notice an attempt at contact."

"Are you sure? I'm your Alpha, I'm here to protect you, even from them."

"I'm sure, but thank you," he smiled resting his head on Cisco's chest. "I love you Cisco." Hartley mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too Hartley," Cisco murmured smiling as he pressed a kiss to his Omega's temple as his thumb absent-mindedly traced the fresh mark seared into the pale skin of Hartley's wrist.


End file.
